Kid Icarus: Feathers of Light and Dark
by ShadowMewX
Summary: I, Shadmé, woke up in a world among the clouds. With no memories and no idea what to do, an angel named Pit happened to stumble upon me. Together, the two of us set off on an adventure to discover my true origins and prevent the return of the Underworld army.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, Shadmé here!**

**Pit: And Pit, reporting for duty!**

**Not yet. You'll be here later.**

**Pit: Aww...**

**Anyway, welcome to the story! ...Uh, yeah. It's about how I found myself in Skyworld, Pit's home, conveniently around the time the Underworld army decided to make its return. Together we set off on an adventure to stop it!**

**Pit: Ahem...**

**Oh, yeah. It will be from my point of view (first person) as well as Pit's (third person). The point of view switches when you see our name written in bold.**

**Pit: Yeah! Onto the story! Shadmé's first, though.**

**~Shadmé~**

I woke up on a platform. It was quite fancy, for a little thing, decorated with vines and ornate patterns. I didn't remember anything. Groaning, I rolled over so I could see the sky.

I was IN the sky. Not comprehending, I attempted to stand up and look around. The platform was surrounded in cloud, and the sky around me was a deep blue. I had no clue where I was or how long I'd been up here. Was I dead?

Somehow, in the back of my mind, I remembered my mother telling me that when you died, you went to a heavenly place, that you would get to meet your deceased family and that you'd be at peace. But there was nobody around to welcome me.

A little disoriented, I tried to remember. Anything. I knew for sure my name was Shadmé. And...well, I did have a mother, and a father. Was it a past life? Who was I, anyway?

Looking down at myself, I realized I was wearing a red shirt and loose black pants. Simple enough, I decided with satisfaction. No fancy stuff for me!

One thing I recognized on myself was a phoenix pendant. I had no idea why it was special to me, but I was glad to have it. A black and red cape was still being held in place by the golden piece. I also had my black and red fingerless gloves. I must have weird fashion sense or something, I thought. Whatever. As long as the outfit served its purpose, I was fine.

Running a hand over my black hair, I wondered if the red stripes had been kept intact. I didn't understand how I knew this much about my casual wear. Tufting a piece in front of my right eye, I decided that now was an okay time to explore now that I had an idea of what I looked like. I tentatively stepped on the cloud to see if I could walk on it. Nothing happened, so I continued forward.

After a while, I noticed something. A few more of the small platforms (similar to the one I had awakened on) were arranged like stairs, going up to the sky. Shrugging to myself, I stepped onto the first one. As soon as I did, a bluish circular thing appeared. Stepping on it, it launched me to the next platform, and I almost fell off, surprised. Another "bounce pad" appeared, along with others on the other platforms. I smiled and jumped on the pad, ready for the big launch. I then ran to the next and bounced up. I was getting the hang of this!

I soon realized that I was being followed. I felt like I had a feeling I'd gone on adventures before this (hence the memories), and began looking in all directions. I heard a zapping sound and whirled around. A blue ball, electrified, was floating towards my face. I quickly jolted away from it. The ball just floated along, away from the platform in a straight line. I watched, transfixed, as the ball floated to another platform and made contact.

A slight explosion occurred, but the platform wasn't destroyed. I deducted that the ball was some sort of ranged attack that had missed. But there were so many questions! Was someone trying to hurt me? Who was it? Why did they fire an attack at me when they knew (they must've known...) it would miss? And where were they now?

I ran to the other side of the platform and looked down. Well, shouldn't have done that. Not only did I find nothing, but I realized I was really, really far into the air. I mean no duh, but it terrified me for a moment. I stepped back and accidentally onto the next bounce pad. I landed on the next platform with a thump. "At least I'm not dead..." I mumbled. Suddenly, something came to mind. Where were these platforms leading to? I had started climbing in hopes I would find some sign of humanity, but it seemed like nobody was around. I shivered as I realized that I could very well be the only person alive! Well, besides the person who attacked me...

Eventually, I noticed something new. There was a platform above my head that was smaller and thicker. I stood on tiptoe and peered up at the platform. A hunched, black-cloaked figure was walking away with its back to me. Words burst out of my mouth before I could think, probably because I was so relieved at thought of seeing someone, anyone else. And that was my mistake.

"Hey, sir! Could you tell me where I am?"

He whirled around, and I gasped, stumbling backward. The figure had bright yellow eyes, and a thin face and fingers. He was carrying a giant scythe, with red stains. The creature flailed around once it made eye contact, and I thought he was going at me, full force until something was ringing in my ears. An 8-bit theme?

I forced myself to look up, where two ghostlike mini-me versions of the creature were swooping from the sky. Their eyes glinted as they aimed for me. I was almost frozen, and I couldn't utter a word as I rolled across the platform automatically, dodging the small being's attack. But there was more to come. The figure which had apparently summoned his minions made a small jump off of his platform and raised his scythe menacingly.

"Uh, we can talk about this," I squeaked, edging away from it. "You don't have to, ah, kill me?"

It ignored my feeble cries and loomed closer. I took a deep breath, ready to leap off of the very platform, when suddenly...

**~Pit~**

Pit took a deep breath as he flew. Flying! He spent most of his days on the ground, being a flightless angel and all, but treasured every moment Lady Palutena granted to him in the sky.

"Lady Palutena!" he cried. "This is amazing!"

He was sure she was smiling. "It never gets old to you, does it? One day, Pit, we shall figure out how you can fly on your own."

Pit lighted down beside the temple and grinned. "Take as long as you need. I enjoy having you beside me as I fly."

"I'm glad to hear that. Now listen. Today we're going on another patrol of Skyworld. We're going as far as the stairs that lead towards the Overworld. Are you up for it?"

Pit nodded ecstatically. "Anytime a mission involves flight, I'm ready for it!" In response, his wings glowed blue, a sign of the Power of Flight. He took a running leap off the platform, and immediately floated up. _I've had dreams of me doing this before, but it only resulted in me plummeting towards the ground,_ he thought. _Thank Lady Palutena._

"Wait, Pit!" he tried to stop in midair, but ended up doing a somersault unintentionally. Blushing, the angel turned around and asked, "What is it, Lady Palutena?"

"Don't forget to take a weapon. I would like to believe that Hades' army is destroyed, but we can't take any risks. And here, I have just the thing for you."

Pit's heart was still beating from the flip, and it beat even faster when his favorite bow materialized in front of him. Palutena's Bow! As he gripped it, two golden rings appeared on his left wrist. They allowed Pit to shoot endlessly.

"Thank you!" the angel called. "You're welcome, Pit." Taking a deep breath to steady himself, he flapped his wings and soared away, high in the sky, with his faithful mentor guiding him.

Pit swooped and dived, enjoying the feeling of wind rushing past his face. Laughing, he flew through a cloud. Of course, Pit had been in the air before, but it always felt like a new experience. He flew high, and looked down at Palutena's Temple. Some Centurions were constructing an additional area in the back. "Hey guys!" He waved as he flew by. They looked up and, as soon as they recognized him, cheered. A big smile was on Pit's face as he flew away. It felt so good to be recognized as an equal, instead of torn down by Hades...

Hades. Pit shook his head, as if trying to shake away his memory. When Pit would go on his adventures, Hades would appear and taunt him almost every time. The other gods had advised Pit to ignore him. But he was so annoying! And destructive! He guessed that was why Hades was a god of the Underworld. Palutena was convinced that he wasn't completely gone, but Pit didn't want to waste the two years of peace that Skyworld had after he had defeated him by worrying.

**Pit: Is it just me or is your point of view longer than mine?**

**Whoops, got a little carried away! Don't worry, you'll have your time in the spotlight. But for now, the readers must know who I am. They know about you.**

**Pit: Why should they be expected to know about you if you don't even know who you are?**

***rolls eyes* I hope you've enjoyed! Next chapter soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ah, hi! Here's another chapter. Don't worry- if you can tolerate these early chapters it'll definitely get better.**

**~Pit~**

"Ok, Lady Palutena, guess this one!" Pit and his goddess were playing a game where one of them thought of something, and the other had to guess what it was. "Hmm, first clue...it's orange."

"Pit, is it an orange?"

"Nope!" Pit laughed as he did a loop-de-loop. "Although it is sphere shaped."

"Uh, an orange wheel?"

"Oh come on, Lady Palutena. I'm not that uncreative," he replied. "Let me think..." In the corner of his eye, he noticed something orange float up. Whipping around, he gasped. "Lady Palutena? How'd you know it was a Monoeye? Haha, very funny."

"That's...not my doing, Pit," his goddess told him.

"Uh, so...do I have permission to fire?"

Pit froze as two, three, four, FIVE more Monoeyes made their way up to him from the stairs, which he was rapidly approaching. Two of the orange eyes widened, a sign that a ball of electricity was going to fly from their...eyes. "That looks like a pretty good reason to me!" Pit cried, and performed a midair dodge as the electricity whizzed by. He shot three arrows at an offending Monoeye. It exploded in a flash of light, and he directed his fire at another enemy. He shot at them and dodged their attacks, and soon the Monoeyes were destroyed.

Lighting down, Pit prepared to make his way down the stairs in search of other enemies. All of a sudden, he heard a familiar tune in his head. The Reaper theme! Pit immediately looked around. Had he been spotted?

No, not a Reaper nor Reapette to be found. Pit was confused, but angered at the same time. Reapers, at least their theme, and Monoeyes could only mean the return of the Underworld army! It had taken so much effort to defeat Hades! The Three Sacred Treasures and the Great Sacred Treasure had both gone down in the fight against the evil god. Did Pit have to find a new way to defeat whatever was bringing the Underworld army back?

And why were there so many questions floating around in his head? Pit definitely wasn't a thinker- that was Lady Palutena's job. Was he- oh wait, that was a question. Was. Pit charged down the stairs and gasped at what he saw.

A Reaper was looming over someone. "A human!" Lady Palutena exclaimed. Two Reapettes were flying around in the air, but at the sight of Pit they swooped at his face. He separated his weapon and sliced at the pests. They may have been strong in a crowd, but alone they were pretty weak.

"You're next, Reaper!" Pit cried, charging at it. _Y'know, after 30 years of practice, I probably should've had a better plan,_ he thought. _Oh well!_ Pit sliced at the Reaper, who then started to panic, calling forth backup. "Oh no you don't!" he growled, finishing it off for good with a melee combo. The Reaper exploded into hearts, which floated into a pouch he always brought with him.  
The person! "Pit, make sure they're alright!" Lady Palutena told him. "Already on it!" he replied. Pit looked down, and realized that it was a teenage girl. She was on her stomach, and was wearing a cloak that covered her back. There was something under it, but he assumed she was wearing a backpack or something. Her long black hair rolled down her back, and the only way you could separate it from her black cloak was the red streaks in it. The girl's eyes were clenched shut, but a brown eye peeped open when she saw him.

"Uh, hi. I just saw you getting savagely attacked by a Reaper. Are you alright?"

She smiled a little. "I'm not actually sure. Where am I?"

"That Reaper must've hit you pretty hard. You sure you don't know where you are?"

"A Reaper? That's what it was?" The girl shook her head. "Would it really have...killed me?"

Pit stared at her. "Well, their Reapettes normally do the brunt of the work, but their scythes do a lot of damage! You're a human, right?"

"Last I checked." She chuckled. "I should thank you for rescuing me, I guess. Thanks for rescuing me."

Grinning, Pit held out his hand. She took it and pulled herself up. "Name's Pit. Sure you haven't heard of us?"

"I should really start from the beginning..."

The girl, Shadmé, explained along the way how she had awoken on a platform. She said that she thought she was dead for a second. She also told him how she'd explored and discovered the bounce pads, which she had used to get as high as she did. Shadmé noted how she thought something had shot at her.

"What did it look like?" Pit asked.

"I didn't see its face, but there was a ball of electricity that was its weapon."

"Sounds like a Monoeye's beam," he noted. "They usually attack, but don't stick around."

Shadmé nodded. "That would explain it. I went a little farther and discovered the...Reaper. I, well..." Her shoe scraped on the ground.

"Did it catch you in its line of sight?" Pit gasped.

The girl looked at Pit as if he was crazy. "No, not really. I thought it was another person."

Pit tried his hardest to keep a straight face, but couldn't help but laugh. Shadmé glared at him, but Pit shook his head. "Only someone who doesn't know what they were doing would approach a Reaper! Hahaha!"

**~Shadmé~**

My expression became an annoyed one. "Well okay then. I don't know what I was doing. Heck, I don't even know how I got here!"

Pit gradually stopped laughing. "I know, I know! But still! Couldn't you tell that it looked evil?"

"I've been walking around for probably hours, and the Reaper was the first humanlike thing I've seen. I was feeling desperate, okay?"

"Yeah, I'll drop it." Pit had a playful grin on his face. "But you're totally serious that you don't remember anything at all?"

I thought for a moment. "I sort of get memory flashes. The come at random times, like in the heat of battle- if you can call dodging a single ball of electricity that. Where are we going?"

"You were going up the stairs, so why not just take you where it leads?"

"Where does it lead, though?" I persisted.

"You'll see!"

"I'm hungry. Lady Palutena, do you have any food?"

I stared at the angel, confused. "Did you just call me Lady Pal-"

"Oh, thanks!" Pit chirped. Two small melons magically appeared in front of us.

"Uhh...Pit? What just happened?"

"Lady Palutena gave us food!" he told me happily as he reached for one of the fruits. "But who is that?" I persisted, grabbing the other one. "I'm taking you to her. Be patient," he responded.

After walking a little while...

"Hey Pit," I asked, trying to start conversation, "Why aren't you flying? You do have wings, right?"

I noticed his eyebrow twitch, and his smile went flat, but he didn't answer. "Don't tell me you don't know how to."

"I can!" he shouted. I jumped at his loud response, and he calmed down a little. I didn't ask him about it anymore, even though I had so many questions! Could he really fly? Was he afraid of heights? Did he get airsick?

We had been walking in silence for a little, my eyes trained on the ground, when I noticed the path came to an end. "Hey, Pit-"

"Lady Palutena!" he cried in happiness. I looked up and gasped. A beautiful marble temple was before us, and little men in golden armor were flying around in groups. "This is amazing!" I whispered, "But who's Lady Palutena?"

At that moment, someone exited the temple. She wore a white dress with gold trim and detailing, and a laurel crown around her long green hair. This must be Lady Palutena!

"Welcome back, Pit!" she exclaimed. She then turned to me. "Greetings..."

"Shadmé," Pit told her. She nodded. "Greetings, Shadmé. Welcome to my temple." I smiled politely and dipped my head. "Are you Lady Palutena?"

"Er, Shadmé has a case of amnesia or something, Lady Palutena. She doesn't know anything around here."

"Hey, I do know some things!" I argued indignantly.

"I see," murmured Palutena. "Shadmé, there is a lot that must be learned here, including things about yourself. But because of who you are, I believe you'll pick it up quickly."

"What do you mean?" Pit wondered, confused.

"What do you know about me?" I echoed.

"I'm an all-seeing goddess. Don't act so stressed out!" Lady Palutena smiled a little. "But you must understand. Shadmé, you are not a human."

My eyes widened. "W-what do you mean?"

She walked behind me and pulled my cloak to the side. Pit gasped at what he saw.

"Shadmé...you're an angel like me!"

**Pit: Well that's not cliché...**

**Sorry, but yes that did need to happen. Deal with it.**

**Pit: Anything else we should know before we continue?**

**Uh, let's see...I'm really short for my age, I'm not a big eater, I've never been outside of my continent...**

**Pit: Okay, okay, I get it!**

**And that's where Pit starts acting like a completely different character. He'll get over it soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back! Er, how do I say this? Reviews would be nice. Thanks, Bossrunner, for reviewing!**

**Pit: You're already demanding reviews? But this story's only...ah...**

**A month old? Yeah. More than one review a moth would be cool.**

**Pit: It would also be cool if you spelled month right.**

**Oops. Anyway, enough complaining on my part. To the story!**

**~Shadmé~**

I barely heard the discussion between Pit and Palutena. I had wings? But there was no way that I could be an angel! I'd lived my whole life as a human, never with wings. Did this mean I was dead after all?

"Can she fly?"

"Pit, you're the only angel..."

I reached over and stroked a wing. It was feathery, and light. I flapped my wings, sending a few feathers to the ground. How had I never noticed them before? Picking up a feather, I inspected it. It was snowy white, but there was sort of a bluish hue, the same shade as Pit's eyes.

I noticed a few of the flying men staring at us. I let go of the feather, no, MY feather, and watched it float away on the breeze.

"Wait...you never noticed you had wings before?" I slowly looked up and noticed Pit was talking to me. "Uh, no," I tried to explain. "But I swear that I lived among humans. Is there any way they could've just...grown?"

"I'm not sure," Palutena said. I wondered if she was withholding any information. But instead, I asked, "Why am I here, then?"

I honestly didn't know how to feel. Excited that Pit and I had more in common than I'd thought? Terrified that I wasn't who I had thought I was? Nope, confusion fit best.

Pit and Palutena looked at each other, and slowly the goddess spoke. "Shadmé, angels have good fighting skills and large hearts. I know for a fact you have a purpose, but maybe we don't know what that is now. However, we don't have a lot of spare time. An army from the Underworld is rising, and Pit's goal is to combat it." Pit smiled in pride. "If you want to help us, you might learn a little about yourself along the way."

I looked over at the other angel. His blue eyes were suddenly filled with an emotion I couldn't recognize. Was it doubt?

"With your permission, I will help. I don't want to be left behind while you do the majority of the work."

"Good. We can go to the practice room to assess your skills with weaponry first."

"Okay, sure." I followed Palutena into the temple. I turned around to look at Pit before we turned the corner, and I think I saw him pick up one of my feathers.

I dashed to the side, dodged, and launched a few shots. They hit the training dummy straight in the center. "Nice work, Shadmé!" Palutena called. "Those might be the most accurate yet!" Nodding, I thought back to the other weapon types I'd tried. Clubs and Cannons had been strong but bulky and, as I found out, Arms and Claws were poor in long-range, my preferred way of attack, but had other skills such as additional speed. Palms were very smooth, a unique weapon. Orbitars and Staffs had been interesting to experiment with. The long range was good, but their melee was terrible. I could think of a couple situations where they'd be helpful, though. But now, I had to find a weapon that was balanced while I got used to it.

Blades and Bows were pretty standard, with the former having slightly better melee and the latter having better range. Right now I had been using a Fortune Bow. I had noticed that the farther away I got, the more power the shot did to the dummy.

"Is it alright if I equip this one for now?" I called to the goddess.

"I don't see why not," she replied.

"Where's Pit? I haven't seen him for a while."

Lady Palutena gazed out the window. I took the stairs up to her, and noticed what she was looking at. Pit was swooping and diving, practicing shots with his bow. "He cannot fly. However, I'm able to grant him the Power of Flight for five minutes- any longer than that, and his wings would burn. He enjoys the time he has, though."

I nodded, and Lady Palutena continued. "I'm afraid he might be jealous of the chance you'll be able to fly longer than him."

That would make sense, I told myself. But what about my wings? Would I only be allowed to fly for a temporary amount of time with them?

"Lady Palutena, do you know if I can fly, too?"

"I'm still trying to figure it out myself. I'm sure I'll be able to find out if you can fly without burning your wings up in the process, if that is what would happen."

"Ok. Well, if I can, don't let me use it."

She glanced at me in surprise. I quickly continued. "I don't want to be able to do something he can't so suddenly. If I can, then pretend I'm like him."

Palutena nodded. "I understand. I've been improving the Power of Flight, and I'm pretty sure it can support both of you. Two angels is the limit, though." I thought of another question. "Lady Palutena, is Pit the only angel you know? Besides me?"

The goddess focused her emerald-green eyes on me. "There is one other, who had the gift of flight as a result of stealing it from another goddess a few years ago. However, the goddess took the power back and rendered him unable to fly. Yet I've been considering venturing out to find him- he would be a valuable ally against the Underworld Army."

My heart skipped a beat. "Really? Who is he and where can I meet him?"

Lady Palutena hesitated. "The last time we've heard from him was two years ago. You might find clues in the ruins."

I cocked my head in thought. "But what is his name?" I persisted.  
"This angel calls himself Dark Pit."

**~Pit~**

Shadmé? An angel like himself? Pit flew in a tight circle. He had never seen another angel besides Pitto, and he didn't really count. Pit dropped to the ground, and separated his bow to practice against a Monoeye dummy. He sliced it, noting the damage numbers that flicked across the screen in front of him.

Could the other angel even be a valuable ally against the Underworld army? Pit wondered if Shadmé had any training. She was quite defenseless against the Reaper when he had met her so there was no chance she was good at combat.

Pit shook his head. There was no time to think about Shadmé. At any rate, he had to find the Underworld army and stop them! He stepped forward to take a swing and heard a crunching sound under his feet. He tucked away his bow and grabbed the glittering shard of glass he'd stepped on, curious. Thankfully, he'd been wearing sandals. Pit peered at it. The shard was about as long and thin as a finger. It didn't look too special, although it was pretty, in some sort of way. He stuck it in a pocket and stood up. It was late afternoon, and the temperature was a bit cooler. Might as well check on Shadmé and Lady Palutena. They'd been discussing weapon types.

He went in the temple, down the hall, past the Exo Tank racetrack, and into the training room, a funny feeling in his gut. He almost never felt these emotions of negativity. Was he jealous? He shook it off as he walked in. "What's the plan?" he asked.

Shadmé was holding a Fortune Bow. A good basic weapon. Noting out of the ordinary, though. "We're working on examining her flight capabilities. Then she will accompany you to fight the Underworld Army and-"

"She can fight?" Pit wondered aloud, confused.

"Hey, I'm right here, you know. And I think the fact that I'm able to use the same weapons you do more than proves I can." Shadmé's brown eyes glowed.

"Fine, whatever," Pit muttered, rolling his eyes.

Shadmé turned to Lady Palutena. "So...were you going to explain more about this other angel?"

"Other angel? You mean Pitto?" Pit interjected.

"Is that what you call him?" Shadmé asked. "I thought he was Dark Pit."

"Nah, just call him Pitto and you'll get along fine." Pit smirked.

"Pitto's the nickname we've given him. Pit...two. Anyhow, it's been brought to my attention that we need to find him. He may aid us on our quest."

"Seriously?" Pit's eyes filled with disbelief. "But we don't need his help! Besides, he's evil or something."

"You know as well as I that's not true. Dark Pit has proven himself to us and he helped you against Hades, so he can't be all bad. Prepare some powers, Pit. You and Shadmé will be flying around the Ruins for clues in two days."

"I guess," Pit sighed. "I always wanted to see what would happen if I combined Autoreticle, Slip Shot and Invisible Shot."

"What are powers?" Shadmé asked.

"Powers give you abilities that may help you in combat or certain areas. They are in the form of cards," Lady Palutena replied.

"And I'm guessing you want to borrow some of mine, right?" Pit asked.

"Well, I don't really have a choice," Shadmé replied. "After all, I don't think Dark Pit has powers to spare."

**Ta dah! And grumpy Pit is grumpy.**

**Pit: Hey! How would you feel if someone randomly walked in your house and decided that they would use your weapons, use your powers, be your ally for life and your guardian was okay with it?**

**He has a point. Especially when he speaks in bold.**

**Pit: Oh yeah, and that person also decides to sass you off?**

**No comment on that! See you guys next chapter!**


End file.
